Polyester and Lace
by anastasiabeaverhousen14
Summary: Caught in the rain, two women are drenched and ready to change into something more comfortable.


_"Just wear anything in the dresser."_

Expecting to find silk and lace and all kinds of expensive girly pajamas, Olivia sighed as she walked into the ADA's spacious walk in closet. She found the appropriately labeled drawer, "pajamas" and pulled it open.

In a very unexpected turn of events, Olivia found herself faced with a drawer full of mesh and polyester basketball shorts and a row of t-shirts.

 _These must be from an ex…though, the drawer is quite full to be from an ex…_

Pulling out a pair of maroon shorts and a grey t-shirt, she changed quickly and made her way to the living room once again.

"Find something comfortable?" Alex called from the kitchen, not looking up at the other woman as she stood at the counter, stirring something. The attorney and detective had been out walking through the park across from Alex's building, talking about their last case, when it started to downpour. Like, the raindrops were the size of baseballs. They navigated their way through the park, giggling as they came across puddles and by the time they were at the front door of the building, they'd resigned themselves to the fact that they couldn't outrun the weather, and had slowed to a walking pace. Alex offered dry clothes and a warm, home cooked meal, and the detective didn't even think twice about declining. While Olivia had towel dried off in the bathroom, Alex changed into jeans and a sweater, and started cooking; leaving the brunette to explore her closet.

"Yeah, actually I did." Olivia walked closer and sat at the counter across from the cooking blonde.

"You sound surprised."

"I didn't expect you to have a drawer full of basketball shorts and old t-shirts. I imagined something more along the lines of silk and lacy things."

Alex looked up slowly with a smirk, "You've imagined what I wear to bed before?"

A blush instantly covered the detective's cheeks, "Um…well… you see…"

Alex just chuckled and continued chopping vegetables. "I _did_ play basketball once upon a time."

"Really? You don't seem that…"

"That what, detective?" Alex quirked an eyebrow with a smirk

"Sporty?" Olivia gave her a sheepish smile

Alex raised the knife and pointed it at her friend with a playful albeit serious smile, "I'll tell _you_ something, _Detective_. I was quite the "sporty" person back in the day. I played basketball, volleyball and ran track for a short while too."

"Like, on teams?" Olivia was completely surprised

The blonde chuckled at her friend's confusion, "Yes, Olivia, on _teams_. I was All-American in high school. and captain my junior and senior year. _And_ I played in college as well."

"Color me impressed counselor." Olivia suddenly remembered something, "Hey, didn't you recently just testify that you had set fire to your stove last year or something?"

Without saying a word, the blonde just picked up the pile of vegetables and dropped them in her wok with an upturned nose and the hint of a smile.

Dinner went by quickly. Olivia, realizing she hadn't had an actual meal in over 32 hours, snarfed down two heaping helpings of the chicken fried rice and vegetables. Alex merely watched, chuckling often as Olivia kept complimenting the food. The blonde then found that there was a few pieces of cake leftover from a coworker's birthday party she'd thrown and Olivia soon finished that off as well.

By the time they were done cleaning up, it was well after eleven and Olivia was fit to burst and starting to feel the last few days of little sleep, catch up to her.

"Lex, thanks so much for dinner. It was delicious."

The blonde shook her head as she pulled a few glasses from a high shelf, "Stop saying thank you. It was nothing special, honestly. Plus, I like cooking for other people. And, you looked like you could use a meal." She pulled a bottle of wine from the rack and uncorked it, "Plus, you need someone to take care of you once in awhile, you know?" the last bit was said with a gentler tone

Olivia felt her hear skip a little at the gesture. Though she wasn't sure whether it was because someone was showing care for her, or that it was _Alex_ showing care for her. "You can cook for me anytime." The brunette hid her slight blush as she sat back on the couch as Alex entered living area, holding two glasses of wine. "God, you dress me in comfy clothes, fill my belly, promise me future meals, and give me wine, it's like you never want me to leave."

"Then I probably shouldn't ask you to stay the night like I had planned."

"You want me to stay?" Olivia sat up quickly, her heart suddenly racing

"Well." the blonde started, "It's past eleven, its still raining, you're now inebriated, you're not on call, so really, there's no reason for you to go out again."

They made eye contact, and Olivia saw something in her friend's eyes that suddenly didn't seem too…friendly. More along the lines of…arousing? Is that the right word?

Alex watched emotions flit across the normally stoic detective's face. She knew she'd win this time. Olivia was too comfortable to get up and get a cab across town to her place.

After a few glasses of wine, and some good conversations, it didn't take much to twist Olivia's arm into staying, or into sleeping in Alex's "large, spacious bed where you won't even know I'm there".

The blonde did her nightly routine, finally changing into her own pajamas (shorts and a tank top), and then pulled out a spare toothbrush for the other woman.

"Toothbrush is on the counter for you."

Olivia looked up from the magazine she'd been reading on Alex's nightstand when she finally saw the woman in the most dressed down outfit she'd ever seen her in: crimson mesh shorts with _Harvard_ scrawled across the hem, rolled up a few times at the waist band and a plain white wife beater tank top. The rolled up shorts gave Olivia quite the view of muscular thighs and toned calves. Olivia watched Alex with rapt attention as the blonde sat on the edge of the bed with her back to the older woman. As she applied lotion to her arms, Olivia couldn't tear her eyes from strong shoulders and back muscles as they worked under the thin tank.

Noticing that the detective hadn't gotten up yet, Alex turned slightly, "Liv?"

Breaking from her reverie, Olivia jumped off the bed and hightailed it into the bathroom.

Alex just chuckled to herself, knowing the effect she was having on her friend/secret crush. She'd realized over the few years they'd known each other, that it didn't take much to garner Olivia's undivided attention to her. It also helped when she showed a little skin. She'd experimented over that time with slightly shorter skirts than normal for court, and making a point to find herself sitting on the corner of Olivia's desk at some point through the day to show off her legs. Or maybe even a shirt that she "accidentally" missed the top two buttons on.

She knew Olivia wasn't ready all those times, to say out loud what she was feeling, and Alex didn't want to push. But with all their conversations from that evening, Alex thought that it was a good night to make another big push.

"Oh, and Liv?"

The brunette looked back out into the bedroom at the other woman, toothbrush hanging from her lips, "Yuh?"

"If you're looking for 'silk and lacy things', they're in the drawer above the pajamas. Maybe next time we get caught in the rain, I can wear something else."

Olivia's jaw slowly dropped as she realized what she heard, almost letting the tooth brush fall from her mouth.

Alex just smirked as she turned the light off on her side of the bed and left a dumbfounded detective standing in the door of her bedroom.

A few moments later, ADA Cabot felt an eager arm slip around her waist and a warm body slink up against her back in a tight, but extremely welcome and comfortable embrace.

* * *

 _I've been re-watching the series from the beginning, and this is my first foray into SVU fanfiction. But this thought struck me today and I had to get it down. R & R my friends :)_

 _Also, as usual, don't mind the typos. Just pretend they're not there._


End file.
